1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording disk drive such as a hard disk drive, HDD. In particular, the invention relates to a recording disk drive comprising a recording disk and a shroud surface designed to face the outward peripheral surface of the recording disk at a certain constant interval.
The terms “upstream” and “downstream” are defined based on the direction of rotation of a recording disk or magnetic recording disk in this specification.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A hard disk drive, HDD, allows disposition of a shroud at a location outside a magnetic recording disk. The shroud defines a shroud surface opposed to an outward peripheral surface of the magnetic recording disk at a certain constant interval. A land is located outside the magnetic recording disk at a position downstream of the shroud. An inflow opening is defined between the shroud and the land. A filter is located at the inflow opening at a position adjacent the magnetic recording disk.
Airflow is generated along the front and back surfaces of the magnetic recording disk during the rotation of the magnetic recording disk. The centrifugal force of the rotating magnetic recording disk causes airflow to flow into the inflow opening. Since the filter is located adjacent the magnetic recording disk, the filter forces the airflow to stay at the inflow opening. The airflow is not allowed to sufficiently flow out through the inflow opening. The filter cannot sufficiently catch dust in the airflow. Moreover, the stay of the airflow induces turbulence. The turbulence inevitably leads to vibration of the magnetic recording disk. This results in deterioration in the accuracy of positioning the head slider. The write/read operations of magnetic bit data are thus hindered.